Robins instead of Owls
by MeganVL
Summary: Spoof Chapters off of Point that Wand at me and see what happens.
1. Beginning

**Author's Note: **This is a spin off from "Point that wand at me and see what happens" by ReaperofDarkness, who gave me permission to Write this. I am going to write separate chapters at random moments in the story. They won't necessarily be in order, and this is supposed to make fun of the characters so there will be some OOC.

This is from the first chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, and characters in this story, they belong to DC and J.K. Rowling. Main story belongs to ReaperofDarkness,

Robins instead of Owls

"Grayson! Grayson! There is an owl in my room!" shouted Damian. "Go back to sleep Dami, I will deal with it in the morning." came Dick's muffled reply from being across the hall in his own room face planted into his pillow. "Grayson!" Damian tried again. "Grayson! ...I have something I would like to …discus with you."

"Really?" Dick all of a sudden appeared in the door way huge grin on his face.

"No"

"Aww that's mean …huh, there is an owl in here." Damian rolled his eyes in annoyance "That's what I was trying to tell you." Dick choosing to ignore Damian's last comment continued on talking. "It's a Tawny owl also known as Strix aluco, they are from across the sea, what clues can we make from that? Sea …sea ...C? C as in catwoman. The owl is a bird so that means penguin. But they haven't done a team up in years. Why would they now? Plus leaving clues isn't either of their styles, that's more of the Riddler. So he is in on this too. Hmmmm." Dick pondered. Damian was looking at Dick as if he just had a brain aneurism, and then he decided to ignore Dick and study the owl. The owl cocked his head to the right regarding him, then dropped the letter and flew away. Dick left the room still muttering and pondering his musings that made no sense to anyone but Dick Grayson. Damian slowly approached the letter, gazing at it cautiously as he picked it up and turned it over trying to see anything through the envelop. Seeing nothing that would be dangerous Damian opened the letter, Dick coming back into the room with a triumphant look upon his face and Damian with a satisfied smirk turn to face and point to each other "We need to go to Scotland!" They said in unison.

"How did you know that? Your detective skills have really improved. I'm impressed." Dick commented.

"I read the letter. How did you figure it out?"

"Ah. Well Bruce always said … wait, letter? How could I miss that?" Dick then went to stand besides Damian to read the rest of the letter.

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First class, Grand sorcerer, Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) Dear Mr. Wayne, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31st July. Also, please not that _this is not a joke._If you don't send your owl by the 31st then we'll be forced to send for you. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress."

Also we would like to invite your guardian, Dick Grayson, to join us in a year at Hogwarts as a teacher. He will not have to learn any magic as he'll be teaching a new course – Muggle Defense. You will teach young witches and wizards to protect themselves when they are wandless.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Uniform:_  
><em>First year students will require:<em>  
><em>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)<em>  
><em>2. one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<em>  
><em>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>  
><em>4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)<em>

_Set Books_  
><em>All Students should have a copy of the following:<em>  
><em>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk<em>  
><em>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<em>  
><em>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling<em>  
><em>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<em>  
><em>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllis Spore<em>  
><em>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<em>  
><em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander<em>  
><em>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble<em>

_Other Equipment_  
><em>1 wand<em>  
><em>1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)<em>  
><em>1 set of glass or crystal phials<em>  
><em>1 telescope<em>  
><em>1 set of brass scales<em>

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

"I don't need no stinking broom." Damian scoffed at the last line, when all of a sudden Dick exploded. "That's what you are complaining about? That's nothing. They just assume that I am going to just put my life on hold and drop everything to teach at this school! Well they are wrong. I already have a job, one I might add, that I want to keep. Plus everyone expects me to show up at charities now that Bruce is gone, and then there is Wayne Enterprises who wants my opinion on EVERYTHING! There is also Timmy, who took Bruce's death really hard. I mean he lost his second father so close to when we lost his first one, and I want to be there for him. Let him know he is not alone. And don't even get me started on my night life. Not only do I have to protect Gotham but I also have to look after my city. That's a lot of pressure. Not only that but the circus is coming, you know how I feel when the circus is in town. I can't miss that!" Dick finished his rant. Another owl flew in through the window and over to Dick. The letter hit Dick in the face when the owl dropped it, then flew out the window again. Dick gingerly opened the letter, read for a couple minutes then pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Tim are you busy?"

"Just patrolling with Superboy."

"Oh god I hope you aren't doing anything on the roofs again, you know that looks really bad from a distance."

"NO! You didn't have to beat him that time either. How you even managed that still confuses me."

"He's a big guy. I thought he was strangling you. But any ways I have a favor to ask you." Dick commented completely ignoring the second part of what Tim said.

"What is it?" Tim asked suspiciously, Dick could almost hear his eyes lowering over the phone. "Would you mind so terribly much to watch Gotham for me and Damian for a while? You can even bring Superboy." Dick added on cheerfully.

"I guess I could. But what are you going to be doing?"

"I will give you all the details when you come over. See you then, bye." And with that Dick hung up his phone "Ready to go Dami?" he turned to notice Damian eying him with a raised eyebrow of curiosity "What? It was _very_ persuasive." Dick defended himself.


	2. Train

**Author's Note: **This chapter is going to be on the train ride to Hogwarts, and I realize that the dementors attack the train in the third book but I wanted to add this part and so we are going to pretend that Dolores tried attacking Harry again when he is on the train.

This is on the train

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, and characters in this story, they belong to DC and J.K. Rowling. Main story belongs to ReaperofDarkness.

Robin instead of Owls

Dick and Damian just arrived at King's Cross Station and started walking over to where station 9 and 10 were. "9 ¾ … 9 ¾ …9 ….and 3/4. Great where is 9 ¾ ?" muttered Damian. "You're standing in front of it." Dick and Damian turned to see a young man with glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. They glance around them before focusing back on the boy and asking at the same time "Where?" The boy laughed "This must be your first time. Here let me show you. Uh could you um move over a little?" Dick and Damian shared a confused look but complied with the boys' request. As soon as they step aside the boy ran disappearing through the pillar, Dick glancing behind to see if the boy came out the other side. "Only a fool would trust so easily, and believe that it leads you somewhere. This is obviously a trick of some kind." Damian started to complain.

"Wheeeeeeeee"

Damian looked up to see Dick riding his cart leg kicked up and everything speeding towards the pillar, before disappearing into it. A second later Dick popped his head back out "Dami you got to see this, it is so cool!" before his head disappeared into the pillar once more. "This is ridicules, how did this moron ever get to become Batman." was all Damian was able to say before Dick's hand reached back through and pulled Damian to the other side.

An hour into the trip had Dick antsy from sitting so long that he started fidgeting. "This is stupid, why couldn't they just tell us the location of the school and we could have flown, we would have been there by now." Dick muttered to Damian so the other occupants wouldn't hear. Damian clenched his jaw for this was the 10th time in about 2 minutes and he was trying to restrain himself from hitting Dick in utter annoyance. "Why don't you try meditating or something." Damian growled through his clenched jaw. Dick huffed a breath and stopped his foot from tapping its fast pace against the floor. Damian sighed in relief but his peace wasn't long lasting.

An hour later had Dick staring out the window, Harry, Ron and Hermione where trying to get a conversation out of Damian (the only amusement that Dick was getting) to no avail. When suddenly a dark gloomy presence filled the entire train, students started gasping for air and collapsing in their seats throughout the train. The dementors entered the car filling it completely with their hopeless gloom.

"Bruce?"

Dick questioned as he turned his head away from the window blinding smile on his face full of hope and happiness. The dementors start hissing in pain the one closest to Dick exploding in a ball of light, with the rest of them smoking. Somewhere on the train they heard a student say "I feel hope again." The rest dementors fly away still hissing in pain. Harry was passed out on his side from when he fainted and was slowly coming too. "TT pansy." Damian stated when he saw that Harry was awake enough to hear it.

"Harry is not a pansy. His life has been full of nothing but despair and misfortune. So of course he is going to feel it more strongly." Ron immediately jumped to his friends' defense. "Oh, like he is the only one who's had a hard life. You still don't see anyone else fainting all over the place." Damian fired right back. "What would you know? Your guardian just killed a dementor with a smile!" Ron shot back voice getting louder.

"Now, now there's no need to fight each other." Dick cut in to calm them down, Ron still red in the face took deep breaths and focused his attention on Harry and Damian gave a quiet "tt."

During the silence that followed the argument, they were able to over hear the students in the car next to them "I felt so lost in despair and oh so frightened."

"How did you not feel the effects of the dementors?" Hermione asked, curiosity gnawing at her.

"It reminded me of home" Dick answered with a tender look in his eyes.

"Where do you live?" The trio exclaimed in alarm.


	3. Two months in

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to favorites or alerts. Hopefully you guys will continue reviewing it makes my day when I get one. I don't know if they have the ability to heal any injury but let's pretend that everything in this story can be healed using magic.

Two months into the school year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, and characters in this story, they belong to DC and J.K. Rowling. Main story belongs to ReaperofDarkness. Bradley is mine.

Robin instead of Owls

It has been a week since Dick has been gone; girl's heartache sighs filled the school. He got called back home to take care of some sort of emergency, but he didn't elaborate on it nor did any of the staff. The trio noticed that Damian was more irritable and even more antisocial than normal; they didn't think his attitude could be worse than when they first got here but apparently they were wrong. Damian would either insult everyone's intelligence (much to Hermione's displeasure) or threaten to kill you if you so much as glanced at him. One kid was stupid enough to test his luck.

"Look it's that filthy mudblood." Bradley (a 6th year Slytherin) sneered to his companion.

"You should of left with that worthless teacher, can't even do his job. I can't believe Dumbledore let such filth walk into this school, obviously the standards have gone way down hill." Bradley continued on not taking heed to the deadly aura that was radiating off of Damian.

"Some people need to learn their place, if they want to survive."

Damian pounced on Bradley with a growl, while the other students ran away not wanting to become a part of the fight. The Trio rounded the corner to see Damian sitting on the chest of Bradley pounding his face into a bloody pulp.

Needless to say, Bradley's face was no longer recognizable. He had broken 3 ribs and the bones in his right hand were shattered. That was with Harry, Ron and Hermione trying to hold Damian back. None of them got away scotch free either; Ron got a broken nose and a dislocated shoulder, Harry got twin black eyes and a broken leg, and Hermione got a broken arm and a fractured ankle. It took Snape and Dumbledore to break the whole thing up.

Dumbledore was perplexed he couldn't figure out what was going on with the boy, in the two months that they have been here he thought that Damian was getting more comfortable at the school. He tried talking to him but any attempt he made to help Damian was met with hostility and anger. Nothing he said seemed to reach the boy, he tried everything from gentle tones and being his best friend to angry harsh tones to be his worst enemy and it didn't matter he got the same response. What was he going to do?

Damian was brooding as he walked down the hallway, students giving him a wide berth and scurrying or trying to blend into the surroundings so as not to get the demon child's anger directed at them.

"Dami! It's so good to see you! I missed you!" Dick exclaimed running down the hall and tackling Damian in a hug. Damian succumbed to his fate; he learned long ago you can't get away from Dick's hugs. Struggling only makes it worse because he will make them last longer. Besides he was really warm and his shoulder made a great place to rest his head, and he was just so comfortable.

The moment Damian's head hit Dick's shoulder, he was out. Dick slowly stood up so not to wake Damian. "How am I supposed to teach?" Dick wondered out loud, an evil grin slowly appearing on his face.

Damian woke to find himself staring at a ceiling in an unfamiliar room. When he turned his head, he spotted Dick sprawled out next to him with a huge grin on his face. Damian yelped in surprise and scooted farther away from Dick whose smile just got bigger at Damian's reaction.

"So Dami, you want to talk about it?"

"No."

But Dick kept staring at him, with an expectant look on his face the one that is halfway between the puppy dog eyes and the stern commanding look that says 'tell me what happened'.

"Fine, that pathetic excuse of a human being."

"Bradley." Dick said helpfully.

"His name is of no importance to me. Made a threat to my person and disrespected me, what I did was merely in self defense. It's not my fault that he can't back up his words that he so casually throws around. Someone had to teach him a lesson, and if it wasn't me it was going to be someone else. I did him a favor by teaching him that his defense is poorly lacking." Damian stated in a rather matter of fact type of way.

Dick gave a sigh. "Well I met with Dumbledore while you were sleeping, and he said you were also causing trouble in class. Plus seeing how fast you fell asleep when I got here tells me you haven't been sleeping well, so you will be sleeping in here with me from now on." Dick gave another big sigh before continuing. "You also got suspended for 3 days. I thought you were getting along fine with everyone, let me rephrase that, you at least tolerated everyone, when I left." Damian chose not to answer that statement which caused Dick to hum and get up off the bed and go to the other side of the room, where he picked something up that Damian couldn't see and walked back over.

"I found this little guy in an ally in Gotham." Dick started to say as he plopped a little black kitten in Damian's lap before continuing, "He reminded me of you. Little guy bit me when I tried picking him up, then I remembered that we never got you a pet for school.

Damian stared down at the kitten's luminous green eyes. "I think I'll call her Lilitu."


	4. Christmas Break

**Author's Note:** I got over 600 people who have read this, oh my gosh that is so amazing. I never thought this would get that many people. Again thanks to all those who have reviewed, alerted and favored the story, you guys are awesome.

Christmas Break

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, and characters in this story, they belong to DC and J.K. Rowling. Main story belongs to ReaperofDarkness. Lilitu is mine.

Robin instead of Owls

It was winter break and students were leaving Hogwarts to be with their families for the holiday. Hermione went home to her family and Harry decided to go home with the Weasley's. Then there was Dick and Damian who were shouting out cheer and glad tidings to all as they left. Well at least in Dick's case, (he loves Christmas) Damian was just relieved to get out of that stupid school and start patrolling again, and show that pathetic Drake how it was really done.

Drake and the clone were still hanging around, much to Damian's annoyance. Grayson justifying their stay by saying something stupid like "They will protect the city again when we go back, so there is no reason for them to leave. Besides it's almost Christmas, family should stay together." Stupid Grayson and his stupid logic thought a bitter Damian, and now here they are watching this awful movie that Grayson is obsessed with- 'It's a Wonderful Life'.

"Hey guys I was thinking that as a way to get into the holiday spirit that we could watch a movie." Dick said with a blinding smile on his face and the movie 'It's a Wonderful Life' clutched to his chest such as a child would a favorite toy.

Kon paled slightly and tried to get out of watching that movie yet again.

"A-actually I have to get going."

He then attempted to fly away only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"If I have to suffer through it so do you." Tim hissed (so only Kon could hear) eyes promising pain if he left. With a sigh Kon sat on the couch next to Tim, Damian already seated at the other end grumbling under his breath, stroking Lilitu, who had one lazy green eye open watching Dick's movements. Dick put the movie in grinning brighter than before (how that was even possible Kon would never know) and sat next to Damian and started the movie.

About half way through the movie a blur came through snatching away Dick only to appear milliseconds later as Wally "I need to borrow him." was all they got before they were both gone again.

"Thank God. Now we can actually watch something good." Kon said as he picked up the remote and changed the channel.

Damian and Tim gasped in shock at Kon.

"What? It's not like he will ever know."

"Yes! Yes he will! This is Dick of course he will know." Tim exclaimed.

Before Kon could tell Tim to calm down the phone started going off.

Wally threw Dick down from his shoulder and grabbing his face in both hands then turned his head to look at the two kids.

"This guy! This guy right here is teaching at your school?"

Wally asked in a not quite yelling voice.

"Um….yeah." Ron said with a bit of nervousness in his voice. Harry just stood in shock at his teacher's smooched face, amazed that he was just suddenly there.

The Weasley's visit America once a year around Christmas to see their relatives; this year they were staying with their cousin Wally West for the weekend.

Dick pulled his face out of Wally's grasp and glared daggers at him. Wally took a step back, this was a thousand times worse than the Bat-glare, if only for the murderous intent and one he had never seen on Dick before, suddenly he was glad his friend didn't have heat vision, because he was pretty sure he would be dead right now.

"What the hell Wally?" Dick exploded walking into the living room.

"It was getting to my favorite part! You are _so_ lucky they are playing this on TV right now."

Dick muttering curses under his breath put the TV on the right channel and then called Tim.

On the fifth ring Tim picked up his phone.

"Hello" Tim said a bit nervously.

"You guys better still be watching Wonderful Life over there." Dick said in way of greeting. Tim quickly grabbed the remote from Kon's hand and changed it back as he answered Dick.

"Of…of course we are. Why do you ask?"

"Oh really? What color shirt is Mary wearing right now?"

By this point Tim had put his phone on speaker so everyone in the room could hear the conversation.

"IT'S IN BLACK AND WHITE!" Kon shouted in disbelief.

"You can distinguish the color by the shade of grey." Dick explained casually in a tone that said 'duh', at the same time Tim and Damian answered "Yellow." with a role of their eyes.

The occupants of the West household learned rather quickly that there was **NO **talking during the movie, only on commercials. Eventually the movie ended (much to Wally's delight) and they moved into the Kitchen to eat. Dick ended his call with Tim and company (when the movie was over, they had to pause when the commercials were on so they could still watch it together) by saying that he was invited to stay over at the West house.

As Dick conversed with Arthur about the differences between the old technology in the movie to how it advanced to where it was today, Molly was dishing up the food for everyone. When Molly was almost finished filling Dick's plate, he thanked her with a dazzling smile, which caused the poor women to fumble dumping the contents of the spoon onto Dick's shirt.

Molly started apologizing profusely to Dick and fumbling for her wand to clean the mess up.

"I can throw it in the wash Dick, so it won't stain." Wally said quickly so that Molly could compose herself now that the attention wasn't on her. Dick gave Molly a reassuring smile "It's alright Wally spills on my shirts every time I come over. It wouldn't have felt like a real visit if I didn't get spilled on."

"DUDE! So not cool. Any ways I will get you one of my shirts to wear."

Dick removed his shirt showing off his tan sculpted muscular God like chest and Molly had to catch herself before she started drooling everywhere.

Wally returned after putting Dick's shirt in the wash and handing him a new one.

"Really? A Flash shirt, how many of these do you have?"

"Got them just for you."

Molly was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than Dick's muscled chest underneath that skin tight shirt, that she almost missed the question he directed at her.

"How are you related to Wally?"

"Mary, Wally's mother, is my sister. She got tired of the wizarding world so left to the muggle world, where she met Rudolph fell in love and got married. She vowed to never to use her wand again." Molly explained, rambling trying to cover up the fact that she was staring.

"How come you never told me about this? Since when do you keep secrets?" Dick accused Wally.

"I can keep secrets."

"Not from me you don't."

"I don't tell you everything."

"Yeah I am pretty sure you do. Like that one time when you had that growth on your.."

"Tststststssssss" Wally interrupted Dick "You promised never to bring that up. Besides it's not like I told anyone your secret i.."

"Tststststsssss" Dick cut Wally off.

From that point it was hushes, rude gestures, pointing to each other and the table, and hisses which led to a fight on the floor. Harry and Ron watched the two grown men wrestle, wondering if that would be them one day. They shared a look, shuddered, and agreed to never get like that.

By some unseen agreement 10 minutes later they both appeared in their seats, and with all the dignity in the world, started eating their food.

"This salad is delicious, is that a hint of nutmeg I detect?" Dick asked Molly in his high society persona.

"Well, yes it is." Molly said a little confused.

"I would love to get the recipe from you so Alfred could make it."

"There you go again relying on your butler for everything, spoiled little rich boy."

"Excuse me I grew up in a trailer."

"Til you were 8, you're what 25 now, how long are you planning on using that."

Another hissing fight ensued; thankfully it didn't result in another wrestling match and only lasted for a couple of minutes, before they broke off again eating their food.

"Why did you pretend not to know what 'Mione was talking about if you know a superhero?" Harry quietly asked Ron hoping to stop any more hissing fights in between Dick and Wally.

"Well Wally covers for us and we cover for him by pretending not to know anything about what the other one does. But that doesn't explain how professor Grayson knows about Wally."

"Wayne Enterprises funds the superhero world, and since Wally and I are so close in age we became friends and he told me his identity." Dick quickly deflected before Wally could open his big mouth.

Damian sat up waiting in his room stroking Lilitu's soft fur. Drake and the clone already went to bed, Damian shuddered at the thought. He couldn't go to sleep and he couldn't figure out why, it felt as if he was missing something and he didn't know what. Lilitu was of no help, the little traitor fell asleep on him. The only reason that he still was petting her was because it was a soothing motion that helped him think. It certainly wasn't because her fur was soft, that was something that moronic Drake would think. He was dumb enough to think that he named his cat Lilitu because it meant 'of the night', please he named her in honor of the demon.

WHY COULDN'T HE FALL ALSEEP!

Damian then heard footsteps coming down the hall, carefully transferring Lilitu from his lap to the bed Damian got up and opened his door just as Dick was walking by.

"Dami? Why are you still up? It's 3 in the morning. Is it because I didn't say goodnight?" Grayson said with a cheeky grin.

"Don't be absurd, something as pitiful as that would not keep me up."

"Better not risk it." Then Dick bent down and kissed Damian on the forehead and gave him a quick hug, as it became custom after Damian started sharing a room with Dick at Hogwarts.

"Night lil' D."

Dick then walked down the hall to his own room, while Damian closed his door and curled up on his bed next to Lilitu and fell fast asleep.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Second Author's Note: **The idea for having Wally and the Weasley's related was from Seito's story Meet the Family. The only difference is in that story they were distantly related while in mine they are first cousins.

** watch?v=EQLYzsRtpr4&feature=relmfu**at 6:18 is how I picture Molly when she sees Dick's chest XD


	5. Confrontation

**Author's Note:** I got over 1,000 people who have read this; I don't know what to say. Again thanks to all those who have reviewed, alerted and favored the story, you guys are awesome. This is based off the chapter Cold; this is my take on it. I hope you enjoy it. I apologize there isn't much Damian in this chapter, it focuses mainly on Dick and Dolores Umbridge.

Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, and characters in this story, they belong to DC and J.K. Rowling. Main story belongs to ReaperofDarkness.

Robin instead of Owls

Dick came into the Grand Hall as he did any other day, but there were two things different today. One Dick didn't have a smile on his face; in fact it was utterly blank, devoid of any emotion. Two instead of going to his seat he stopped in front of Professor Umbridge's chair.

"Ms. Umbridge, might I have a word with you? In private if you don't mind." Dick asked in a casual, pleasant voice, but the aura around him told a different story. Umbridge not really having a choice in the matter gets up and leads Dick out of the hall while saying.

"Now dear you don't really have an office here do you? So let's go to mine, so we won't get interrupted."

Dick knew she was trying to get the upper hand by having the home field advantage, but he didn't care there was nothing she could do that would get to him.

Once they got to her office, Umbridge playing gracious host offered Dick a glass of water. Dick knowing the rules of high society accepted the offer, but instead of drinking it, he held it in his hand and began this little meeting of theirs.

"Ms. Umbridge I understand that Damian got detention last night and you were the one that gave it to him. Now I saw Damian right before he went and he was fine, but when he came back his hand was bleeding, which tells me he got hurt in detention, **under** your care. Do you care to elaborate how this happened?"

"You are correct; disciplinary action was taken. Some students don't learn their lesson as fast as others, but it is nothing that they can't handle. The punishment is harsh but not unnecessary. The lesson apparently didn't sink in the last time so he will need to come in again today." Umbrige stated with an air of importance.

"That is out of line, you can't cause injury to your students, and you are abusing not only your students but your power as a teacher. As a fellow teacher I am going to have to ask you to stop."

"Your opinion as a 'fellow teacher' is noted but not needed. I do not need the advice from a last minute muggle gym teacher. I'm not going to take advice from someone, whose class surely won't last until the end of the year." She sniped at him.

"Then as a guardian to Damian I am telling you. Your methods are to sever and if they continue, I will report you for abusive behavior and get your teaching license revoked."

"Then speaking to his guardian you have done a terrible job. This child is out of control: he doesn't pay attention in class, he has no respect for any of the professors, and is not adapting well to the overall facility, and how long as he been here? And what have you done for him to help him adapt? Why was it so important for you to come here, that we needed to make up a fake class for you? I am at least trying to help him before he gets out of control. Oh no Professor Grayson I believe it's you who should be careful, for if Damian's behavior doesn't improve I will report you as an unfit guardian and have him taken away and given to someone who knows how to handle him. Once the school sees you can't even handle one child, there is no way they will continue to allow you to teach here."

Dick let out a sharp exhale, but kept his composer and continued in a calm manner.

"I see, that's what this is all really about, me being a muggle and teaching at this school. You are hurting Damian to get to me, waiting for the moment I mess up, so you can exploit it and get rid of me."

Umbridge didn't say anything but she didn't have to, her glare at Dick said it all.

"You know there is one thing I don't understand. You call me a bad teacher, yet I am teaching the students what was asked of me, while you don't teach anything that is required of you. You also refuse to acknowledge that this great evil is back almost to the point of negligence, like you don't want the students to be prepared; like you are making sure they have **no **chance of winning. You are denying them knowledge and skills, even if it's not necessary, it never hurts to be prepared."

"No matter what you say Damian's behavior requires punishment; he will have detention for what he has done."

Dick got up and left, leaving a fuming Umbridge in her office.

Dolores was seething as she watched Grayson leave her office. 'He was calm through the whole thing, not once did his expression change. Not only that, but if they got the higher ups involved she would be in trouble. His story would hold more creditability then hers, what with his spinning of tales. That man was trying to make her look bad and that was completely unacceptable, but nothing she said seemed to affect him.' Then she looked over to where the cup of water sat and noticed there was crack that wasn't there before, a malice filled grin crept on her face. She got to him.

Dick walked down the hallway and looked at his hand and sighed in frustration, he couldn't believe he lost it like that. 'Looks like I will have to move on to my next plan' Dick thought to himself. As he was walking he ran into Damian who was with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Dami, don't worry about going to detention today."

"How did you get Umbridge to reconsider detention?" Ron asked with a mix of awe and curiosity.

"Do you think you could get Harry out too?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Oh, Harry you had detention too? What were you in for?" Dick asked sounding very much like the cop he was.

"I told her we needed to start learning spells because Voldemort is back." Harry explained looking a little embarrassed by his boldness to a professor.

"Hmm, well you don't have to go in either; I will take care of it." Dick promised them as he headed off.

His plan was simple, confuse Umbridge so much that she will start to doubt her sanity and the staff would start to notice and strip her of her position so Dami and the students would be safe. It was a flawless plan. Dick changed into his spandex tank top and pants before heading off to class.

Dick was half way through teaching the class about kicks when he heard the "Hem hem." of Umbridge's.

'Hmm that took longer than expected.' Dick thought to himself, and then told the students to practice what he taught them while he went into the hall with Umbridge. As Dick was walking out the door he took off his sweat guards on his wrists, seeing the impatient look on Umbridge's face, he shut the door.

"Is something the matter Ms. Umbridge?" Dick asked in a cheery voice.

"Don't think that little stunt you pulled back in my office will mean anything, as we speak the board of directors is appointing me the new headmaster on the grounds that Dumbledore is no longer fit for the position." Umbridge wasted no time in getting right to the point, if Dick felt anything towards that it didn't show on his face, Dolores noticed with annoyance so plowed on.

"Of course if Damian's attitude problem doesn't improve I will move him to someone else's care." Instead of the angry look she expected Dick tilted his head to the side letting his bangs fall into his eyes in just a way that made her heart beat a little faster.

"Why don't you just fire me?"

Stammering a little at the beginning Umbridge finally got out "I can't just fire you for no reason; the board won't allow it without proof. So rest assured Professor Grayson I will be watching you closely."

"How close is 'closely'?" Dick asked leaning forward a little bit laying on the charm thick.

"Will I get the chance to throw you on a table and have my way with you?"

"W-w-what?" Umbridge spluttered out.

"I said, was that all? I have a class to teach." Dick said all trace of charm gone and in its place a hint of annoyance from having to repeat himself.

"O-oh yes, of course you did. It would be silly of you to say anything else." Umbridge stuttered out while blushing profusely. Did she just imagine that?

"Right." Dick said in a suspicious tone.

"Cause you know I want you so bad I would do you in this hallway, I don't care who will see." Charm back in full force, it looked like he was sparkling.

Umbridge's blush just increased 10 fold as she squeaked out "What?"

Once again all charm was gone from Dick, like it was never there in the first place and he was slightly turned, like he was going to go back in the room.

"Excuse me?"

"What did you just say?" Umbridge asked a little shakily.

"I didn't say anything. In fact I was on my way back to the class." He said while gesturing at his body and its proximity to the door. "When you startled me, causing me drop my sweat bands." Dick stated in a matter of fact kind of way, nothing else in his voice. Through with his explanation and no longer caring about Umbridge, Dick bends down to pick up his bands, giving Professor Umbridge the perfect view of his butt, gets back up and walks into the classroom not looking back.

Dolores Umbridge stood there staring wide eyed at the spot where that perfect butt, which could only be shaped by Gods, was only moments before.

And staring.

And staring.

And staring.

By the time that she came out of her daze, she realized that several hours had passed and class was about to start. The next Day.

"Well played Professor Grayson. Well played."


	6. Weakness?

**Author's Note:** Again thanks to all those who have reviewed, alerted and favored the story, you guys are awesome. This is a follow up to my last chapter mixed with the chapter Prikaza y Athinganoi. Hope you enjoy. Also please check out my new story Bird Crap.

Weakness?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, and characters in this story, they belong to DC and J.K. Rowling. Main story belongs to ReaperofDarkness.

Dolores Umbridge stormed down the hallway. She was furious; who did he think he was, using that, that gift of his to his advantage. Well he would not win, that little brat would still get detention. She stopped just outside the doorway to compose herself before entering; it wouldn't do to look unprofessional. She entered the muggle's classroom to find him sitting on his desk looking through some papers.

"Professor Grayson, I am here to inform you that Damian still has detention today. He was down for two and has only been to one."

"What do you mean Damian has detention today? Damian and Harry went to detention yesterday, and when you didn't show up I volunteered to oversee them in your place. They already served their time; it's not their fault you didn't show up."

He thought he was so smart didn't he. Well she wasn't going to take this lying down; she would find their weaknesses and exploit it. She just had to find students dumb enough who wouldn't realize that she was manipulating them, and who people would believe would do this on their own accord. There were some pretty dumb students in Slytherin, and no one would question if they were working alone or not.

Dolores was lurking in the shadows outside of the classroom when she overheard three Slytherin boys talking.

"I can't believe we got detention for that little prank we pulled."

"Yeah it isn't our fault that his knee popped out, he did it to himself."

They would be perfect; they already have a grudge against him. No one will suspect. Dolores thought.

"Are you sure about this? I feel that the muggle teacher could kill you with a-a Q-tip."

"A Q-tip?" Questioned one of his companions in a dead pan voice.

"Yeah, he could push it so far in your ear that it hits your brain and kill you. Kill you. You wouldn't even know." The boy ended in a high squeaky voice

"Just wear earmuffs." The other boy stated.

Damian marched into the Grand Hall with a box under his arm and straight to Ms. Umbridge's seat. Dick felt an ominous aura from the box and was wondering where it came from.

"What is this?!" Damian demanded.

Dick was also curious about that and looked to Umbridge for an answer.

"Why, it's a box. You muggle-born know what a box is, don't you?" Umbridge asked slowly, as if determining Damian's intelligence.

"I know what a box is." Damian growled, glaring. But before Damian could finish what he wanted to say the box started shaking. Damian moved away from the teachers table, getting in a fighting stance, when the box burst open reveling a black fog that swarmed over, wrapping itself around Damian. When it detached, it swirled into a scene of Talia, she was standing next to Damian who was back in his white and back jump suit standing on top of dead bodies. There was Bruce and Dick both in the Batsuit, Alfred and surprisingly Stephanie and Tim who were both in costume as well.

Damian's eyes widened in fear as he stepped back.

"No" Damian's whisper was barely audible, but Dick heard it loud and clear and jumped over the table and to Damian and stood protectively in front of him. Suddenly the black fog changed into new images.

Dick stood frozen, staring as Tony Zucco appeared laughing, but it wasn't his laugh- it was the Joker's. Behind him, Dick's parents were on the trapeze, when the wire's snapped sending them falling to their deaths, just like that night, for all to see. Then Bruce was up on the trapeze, he jumped off falling to his death on the floor. He was followed by Alfred, Jason, Tim and Damian. The scene faded away onto the figure of Slade coming out of the shadows looking and holding out his hand to Dick and uttered a single word.

"Renegade"

Dick stopped breathing, all of a sudden he couldn't remember if he was still under Slade's control or not. If he was still Renegade or Batman or even if he was still Nightwing.

Some students shouted some words (Dick didn't care enough to identify the voices) and the black fog shrieked in pain and shrunk, Minerva turned it into a glass cat. It was only then that Dick rushed from the room; he heard little feet behind him and knew that Damian was following him. But Dick didn't stop till they reached their room.

Dolores was sitting at the desk in her office as she mulled over what she had learned. Thinking back on Wayne's and Professor Grayson's fears, there was no way she could use what she saw, their weaknesses were something that she could not use. And could one really call them weakness?


End file.
